<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transfer by hwangjins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587840">Transfer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangjins/pseuds/hwangjins'>hwangjins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Boys in Skirts, Cute Hwang Hyunjin, Dancer Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Everyone Is Gay, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Panicked Gay, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Hyunjin in a Skirt, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Kim Seungmin, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Seo Changbin, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Little Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangjins/pseuds/hwangjins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix: HE COMPLIMENTED MY FRECKLES HES SO SWEET</p><p>Seungmin: SHUT UP HE CALLED MY PICTURE GOOD</p><p>Jeongin: YEAH? WELL HE CALLED ME CUTE SUCK IT UGLIES</p><p>Chan: He is adorable, also jeongin its hyungs</p><p>Jeongin: My bad</p><p>Jeongin: SUCK IT UGLY HYUNGS**</p><p>Chan: why do i even try?</p><p>Or</p><p>A cute new transfer from LA enrols in JYP High and our boys are head over heels for him, get ready for their attempts at wooing the new transfer!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Transfer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chan: ChannieBang/Father<br/>Minho: MinnieLee<br/>Changbin: BinnieSeo<br/>Hyunjin: JinnieHwang<br/>Jisung: SungieHan/Son<br/>Felix: LixieLee<br/>Seungmin:SeungieKim<br/>Jeongin: InnieYang</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SeungieKim: Did you guys hear about the new transfer student? Because I was told to show him around today?</p><p>LixieLee: OOH its a boy??? I hope hes cutee</p><p>SeungieKim: So you didn’t hear about him? Or you did?</p><p>LixieLee: Nopeee I didnt</p><p>MinnieLee: i didnt hear about him either, its a few weeks into the year why is he transferring now?</p><p>SungieHan: I heard that hes coming from LA!!</p><p>LixieLee: NO WAY a cute boy from LA????</p><p>SeungieKim: We don’t even know if he’s cute or what he looks like. For all we know he could be uglier than changbin.</p><p>BinnieSeo: Everytime I enter this chat all I see is lies and slander about me</p><p>SeungieKim: Oopsie Hyung :)</p><p>BinnieSeo: That looks oddly threatening…</p><p>SeungieKim: Because it is :)</p><p>ChannieBang: Ok let's break it up, it's time for class let’s go</p><p>_________</p><p>SeungieKim has add Hwang Hyunjin to the Stray Kids NOT Straight Kids</p><p>SeungieKim has renamed Hwang Hyunjin to JinnieHwang</p><p>JinnieHwang: Hi!!</p><p>SungieHan: IS THIS THE TRANSFER??</p><p>MinnieLee: Calm down sungie, hey transfer!</p><p>JinnieHwang: Hi everyone!</p><p>SeungieKim: Let’s introduce ourselves because Hyunjin only knows me but i’ll go first anyway.</p><p>SeungieKim; Hi! I’m Kim Seungmin! I’m 19 years old and I'm a 00 liner! I major in photography.</p><p>SeungieKim: You already know what I look like but here’s a picture</p><p>SeungieKim:</p><p>
</p><p>JinnieHwang: Wow that's a very good picture!! :)</p><p>ChannieBang: Hey Hyunjin, I’m Bang Chan and I’m 22, I major in music production</p><p>ChannieBang: Here’s a picture</p><p>ChannieBang: </p><p>


</p><p>JinnieHwang: Wow! You’re very handsome Channie Hyung!</p><p>Father and Son</p><p>Father: IM PANICKING HE CALLED ME CHANNIE</p><p>Father: SUNG IM HAVN A CRISITDUIG</p><p>Son: Calm down Chan Hyung omg</p><p>Stray Kids NOT Straight Kids</p><p>ChannieBang: Thank you haha</p><p>MinnieLee: I’m Lee Minho, 21, I major in dance</p><p>MinnieLee:</p><p>


</p><p>JinnieHwang: Wow, hyung you’re so pretty!!</p><p>BinnieSeo: I’m Seo Changbin, 20 years old, and I major in music prod.</p><p>BinnieSeo: </p><p>


</p><p>SungieHan: MAKE WAY, I’m Han Jisung, I’m 19 also a 00 liner and I also major in music prod!! Me, Changbin hyung, and Chan hyung are in a rap group called 3RACHA!</p><p>SungieHan:</p><p>


</p><p>JinnieHwang: Wow, thats really impressive!!</p><p>SungieHan: I know :)</p><p>Father and Son</p><p>Son: SHIT HES GONNA THINK IM AN ASSHOLE</p><p>Father: Well i mean…</p><p>Son: Youre supposed to help me hyung udwiefgwuyfgwi</p><p>Stray Kids NOT Straight Kids</p><p>JinnieHwang: ah ok?</p><p>BinnieSeo: don’t be a brat sung</p><p>LixieLee: Hiiiii!! I’m Lee Felix! I’m 19 and in the 00 line too!! I major in dance!!</p><p>LixieLee:</p><p>


</p><p>JinnieHwang: Your freckles are so cute!!!</p><p>LixieLee: Thank you!!!!!</p><p>InnieYang: Hi! I’m the maknae Yang Jeongin, I'm 18, I was born in 01 and I major in singing!</p><p>InnieYang: </p><p>

</p><p>JinnieHwang: You’re so cute!!</p><p>JinnieHwang: Its my turn right?</p><p>JinnieHwang: My name is Hwang Hyunjin, I'm 19 and I was born in 00 as well! I major in dance and I just moved here from Los Angeles!</p><p>JinnieHwang: Here's what I look like!</p><p>JinnieHwang: </p><p>


</p><p>[Changbin has created the chat GAY PANIC]</p><p>[Changbin has added 6 contacts to the chat]</p><p>Changbin: HES SO PRETTY WAHT THE FUCK</p><p>Minho: i never thought id say this but he’s more beautiful than i am</p><p>Minho: Is this what love feels like???</p><p>Jisung: He could slap me and id thank him oh my god</p><p>Felix: HE COMPLIMENTED MY FRECKLES HES SO SWEET</p><p>Seungmin: SHUT UP HE CALLED MY PICTURE GOOD</p><p>Jeongin: YEAH? WELL HE CALLED ME CUTE SUCK IT UGLIES</p><p>Chan: He is adorable, also jeongin its hyungs</p><p>Jeongin: My bad</p><p>Jeongin: SUCK IT UGLY HYUNGS**</p><p>Chan: why do i even try?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A SKIRT?!?!?!?!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a bit short because I have 4 tests coming up this week but I wanted to leave you guys an update!! Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Stray Kids NOT Straight Kids]</p><p>JinnieHwang: Hey I know we haven’t actually met but can someone please help me? I think i’m lost haha</p><p>SungieHan: The school isnt even that big? Why are you lost?</p><p>ChannieBang: Do you know where you are?</p><p>[Father and Son]</p><p>Father: Sung what are you doing?????</p><p>Son: IM PANICKING AND I KEEP SAYING STUFF WITHOUT THINKINGYOUY</p><p>Father: He probably thinks youre rude af dude</p><p>Son: IK WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?Q??!??!</p><p>Father: First stop screaming</p><p>Father: Now go offer to help him out</p><p>Son: HOWUGOU</p><p>Son: sorry i mean how do i do that????</p><p>Son: Chan???</p><p>Son: WHERD U GO?????</p><p>Son: ur dead to me chan, you hear that?? </p><p>Son: DEAD</p><p>[Stray Kids Not Straight Kids]</p><p>JinnieHwang: I’m near this classroom with a bunch of musical equipment?</p><p>ChannieBang: Oh! Perfect that’s where jisung is right now he’ll get you to where you need to go!</p><p>JinnieHwang: Really? Thank you jisung!!</p><p>SungieHan: its fine, wait there i’m coming</p><p>JinnieHwang: Thank you!!! I’m wearing all black so it should be easy to find me</p><p>Jisung quickly walked towards where the classroom was located. He kept his eye out for anyone wearing full black. He wondered what kind of fate he had in order to be the only one around while Hyunjin was lost. He had already acted like a stuck up brat towards him due to being so nervous but luckily Hyunjin had been kind towards him. He can’t help it, Hyunjin is so beautiful and he’s a weak boy. </p><p>As he walked he nearly missed Hyunjin but he heard a voice call out his name. As he turned around to look he almost choked on his own spit. It was Hyunjin. Wearing a black pleated skirt. He looked gorgeous and Jisung was definitely freaking out. </p><p>“Hi Jisung! Thank you for finding me, can you take me to the dance classroom?” Hyunjin asked with a grin. </p><p>“Oh, uh yeah I’ll get you there, are you gonna be ok dancing in your uh skirt?” Jisung asked, desperately hoping his face wasn’t as red as he thought it was.</p><p>“No, I brought some sweatpants to change into so it should be fine. Why? Does my skirt bother you?”</p><p>“No, No, you uh you look really great. Yeah”</p><p>Please let me die in a hole thought Jisung as he led Hyunjin to the dance classroom. As soon as Hyunjin went into the classroom Jisung booked it to the washroom. He splashed his face with cold water and pulled out his phone.</p><p>[GAY PANIC]</p><p>Jisung: YOU DONT KNOW WHAT I JUST WENT THRU</p><p>Seungmin: stop being so overdramatic loser</p><p>Jisung: IM NOT</p><p>Seungmin: then why are you texting in caps?</p><p>Jisung: BC HYUNJIN WAS WEARING A SKIRT</p><p>Seungmin: WAIT ACTUALLY”??????</p><p>Minho: Wait, hyunjin was wearing a skirt and I didn’t get to see??????</p><p>Felix: Omg nooooo he probably looks so good!! I wanna see!!</p><p>Jisung: I think we forgot that i was the one taking him to his class and i kept stuttering like an idiot!!!</p><p>Jisung: ugh he probably thinks im stupid</p><p>Chan: No sungie, i dont think hyunjin thinks that, you’re adorable ok</p><p>Changbin: Yeah sung don’t worry about it</p><p>Changbin: but back on topic, what colour was the skirt??</p><p>Jisung: IT WAS BLACK</p><p>Changbin: omg omg no way omg </p><p>Felix: Wow i bet he looks like the emo boy of binnie’s dreams right now</p><p>Minho: I wanna seeeeee</p><p>Felix: I wouldve seen if i didnt miss school today :((((</p><p>Jisung: Hah losersssss</p><p>Jeongin: Actually all of you are losers bc i hung out with hyunjinnie hyung the entire morning</p><p>Jisung: wait what?</p><p>Chan: Wdym?????&gt;?</p><p>Minho: U BETRAYER</p><p>Felix: INNIE I TRUSTED YOUUU</p><p>Jeongin: Loserssss ;)))</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I know this update is a bit late but I hope you all enjoy it. I don't have any concrete plan for this story as of yet because I haven't had time to sit down and plan it out, but if any of you want to see something specific then let me know in the comments and I'll try to include it!! that being said thank you for reading and please feel free to drop a kudos or comment, have a lovely day or night!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strawberry Milkshakes Taste Sweeter With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin was walking through the crowded hallways when he saw a tall boy wearing a cute black sweater and skirt. He turned to get a better look and saw that it was Hyunjin. He walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder lightly. Hyunjin jumped slightly causing a chuckle to fall from Jeongin's mouth. “Hey hyung, what’s up?” asked Jeongin with a grin.</p>
<p>“Oh nothing, I was just about to go to a cafe because my first class doesn’t start for about 30 minutes,” Hyunjin spoke with a bright smile, “I’m not sure why I even decided to come so early.”</p>
<p>“Can I join you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah sure! I’d love to get to know you better.” Hyunjin giggled excitedly.</p>
<p>“Trust me hyung, I’d love to know all about a sweetheart like you.” </p>
<p>Jeongin felt pride when he saw his words had caused a flush to climb up Hyunjin’s neck and settle on his cheeks. He grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and began walking towards the cafe as Hyunjin stumbled along in his chunky, black platform shoes. </p>
<p>When they made it inside Jeongin ordered a mocha for himself and a strawberry milkshake for Hyunjin. He saw Hyunjin pull out his wallet (a glitter jelly wallet with a photo of a dog and multiple stickers on it-how much cuter could he possibly get?) but was quick to whip out a 10 dollar bill out of his pocket.</p>
<p> “Jeongin! I was gonna pay” Hyunjin pouted, seriously who allowed him to be so cute </p>
<p>“I’m the one who asked to join you so I’ll pay”</p>
<p>“Fine, but I’ll pay next time!”</p>
<p>“Oh there’s going to be a next time?” smirked Jeongin.</p>
<p>“Um, if you don’t want to do this again that’s fine, I just thought you might wanna hang out with me more often, if you don’t that’s still totally fine! I don’t mind-“</p>
<p>Jeongin grabbed Hyunjin’s hand again and cut off the boy’s adorable rambling.</p>
<p>“No Hyunnie hyung, I’d very much like to do this more with you, I was just joking. Now come one why don’t we talk a bit?”</p>
<p>“Really? Yeah! Umm what do you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, your skirt is very cute, do you wear them often?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiled, “yeah! I really like to wear skirts and I think they look good, do you think it’s weird?” He seemed to shrink into himself a bit when he finished.</p>
<p>Jeongin shook his head, “no it suits you very well, you look great and I’m happy you feel comfortable wearing them.” </p>
<p>Hyunjin gave a shy grin and looked down at his lap. Then he glanced up and asked “oh and you called me Hyunnie? Is that your nickname for me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, do you like it? If you don’t I can just call you hyung.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin bit his lip in thought and slowly shook his head no. “I like it, it makes me happy.” </p>
<p>Jeongin placed his hand on top of Hyunjin’s. “I’m glad that you like it.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin checked the time and stood up. “Thank you for talking to me but it’s time for class, I’ll see you around?”</p>
<p>“Of course Hyunnie hyung, do well in class.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin leaned over to quickly hug and pressed a small kiss to his cheek in thanks,then he walked out of the cafe leaving a stunned Jeongin in his seat.. Jeongin sat in shock as he placed his fingers on his cheeks feeling the warmth under his fingertips. Just wait till the hyungs hear about this. Hyunjin hyung you cutie, I can’t wait for the day that you’ll be ours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!! I'm back with some short narration, hopefully you enjoyed this fluffy Hyunin chapter! I'll be busy next week because its my birthday on the 27th so I decided to write a short update. Once again If you have anything you want to see feel free to let me know! even if you have a special request I can write it for you as a separate chapter. If this story becomes popular as it progresses I may begin a one shot book for it to help my writing. Enjoy and have a lovely day/night!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Time to plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chan has created a new Chat]</p>
<p>[Chan has named the chat: GAY PANIC MINUS BABY]</p>
<p>[Chan has added 6 others to GAY PANIC MINUS BABY]</p>
<p>Chan: I have gathered you all here today</p>
<p>Jisung: to engage in holy matrimony?</p>
<p>Chan: no jisung what the fuck</p>
<p>Chan: I’ve gathered you so that we can plan to meet hyunjin</p>
<p>Chan: Innie’s already met him twice and i will not let life ruin my chance to meet an angel</p>
<p>Minho: Hyunjin’s the angel right?</p>
<p>Chan: YES, now whos in</p>
<p>Felix: ME!!</p>
<p>Seungmin: I think everyones in hyung, what's the plan</p>
<p>Chan: ok so i was thinking…..</p>
<p>Chan: Drumroll please….</p>
<p>Minho: If you don’t spit it out i’ll get dori to bite your face off channie hyung</p>
<p>Jisung: WOah calm down there buddy</p>
<p>Chan: My plan is that we all meet hyunjin one by one until he knows us all and hopefully we can all make a plan for a group hangout</p>
<p>Chan: The more we hangout the more he’ll like us</p>
<p>Chan:...hopefully if he doesnt get scared off by us</p>
<p>Felix: what do you mean scared off? We’re fabulous</p>
<p>Chan: Need i remind you of the time you and jisung thought it would be a good idea to by 5 barrels of mayo and pour them into the pool? </p>
<p>Chan: WHILE the swimmers were practicing</p>
<p>Felix: In our defense</p>
<p>Jisung: We don’t have a defence your honour</p>
<p>Seungmin: Ok morons lets wrap it up, hyung who do you think should go meet with hyunjin first?</p>
<p>Chan: Well we know that Jeongin has already hung out with him, jisung met him and had THE gay panic of his young life, and seungmin showed him around school</p>
<p>Chan: So logically i think it should be me </p>
<p>Felix: HEY me and minho hyung are dancers and sungie took him to the dance studio so we should be the ones to meet him next</p>
<p>Minho: I agree with lix, but out of the two of us i should meet him first because he’ll be entranced by my charms</p>
<p>Jisung: More like he’ll be disgusted by your charms, you’re so sleazy hyung and you slap our asses all the time</p>
<p>Jisung: you're gonna freak him out</p>
<p>Minho: Sungie.. If you find cat shit in your bed, just know it wasnt me</p>
<p>Chan: ok ok while you guys were arguing i took the liberty to put our names in a randomizer and this is what i got </p>
<p>Chan: Minho, Chan, Changbin, Felix</p>
<p>Minho: HA SUCJ ON THAT BITCHES</p>
<p>Felix: aww man</p>
<p>Felix: why am i last? ;^;</p>
<p>Chan: thats ok lixie it means you have a lotta time to figure out how you’re gonna meet him</p>
<p>Changbin: i dont mind being second last, he’s gonna fall in love with me on sight</p>
<p>Seungmin: yea you keep telling yourself that</p>
<p>Chan: now everyone go plan how you’re gonna meet hyunjin and we’ll come back once everyone has a plan</p>
<p>Jisung: do the rest of us just vibe here or can we help you guys out</p>
<p>Chan: its your choice</p>
<p>Jisung: IM HELPING LIXIE</p>
<p>Seungmin: ill help minho hyung</p>
<p>Seungmin: but only cuz i know ur gonna freak him out</p>
<p>Minho: oh minnie i knew you loved me</p>
<p>Seungmin: yuck</p>
<p>Changbin: oh by the way, are we telling jeongin?</p>
<p>Minho: no way that fucker met him without even telling us</p>
<p>Felix: Lets go plan!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok I know I said I'd update soon and its been months but ive been busy and haven't been feeling productive at all but here's a small chapter for you guys!! and if anyone has suggestions on the kind of hangouts that chanbinminlix have with hyunjin please let me know in the comments because I really do want your input as readers!! have a lovely day and please drop a kudos and a comment!<br/>happy New Years!!! although when I post this its still 1:45 pm December 31st haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Baby finds out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ divorced couple ]</p><p>Lino: Okay seungminnie, hit me with your genius ideas bby</p><p>Seungmo: ew</p><p>Seungmo: stop being nice its giving me hive</p><p>Lino: stfu u lil shit</p><p>Lino: I try to be nice once in my life and it backfires</p><p>Lino: this is why i will forever remain a bitch</p><p>Seungmo: ffs hyung</p><p>Seungmo: why don’t you take him to the movies?</p><p>Lino: isnt that boring?</p><p>Seungmo: what about the beach?</p><p>Lino: but i dont want to get wet :(</p><p>Seungmo: jfc hyung</p><p>Seungmo: uhhhhhh</p><p>Seungmo: what about lotte world?</p><p>Seungmo: If you take him into the haunted house he’d probably grab onto you or something</p><p>Lino: seungmin…</p><p>Lino: ur brain</p><p>Lino: Thats perfect!!</p><p>Lino: where r u right now</p><p>Seungmo: uh im in my dorm rn, why?</p><p>Lino: im coming to give u kithes</p><p>Seungmo: noooooo</p><p>Seungmo: ( the door’s open tho )</p><p>Lino: im coming~ </p><p>Lino: ;)</p><p> </p><p>[ Jilix ftw!! ] </p><p>Ji: OK so lets both say our idea at the same time ok?</p><p>Lix: okok !!!</p><p>Ji: 3</p><p>Lix: 2</p><p>Ji: 1</p><p>Ji: ARCADE</p><p>Lix: ARCADE</p><p>Lix: omg soulmate things</p><p>Ji: omg babe we’re on the same wavelength</p><p>Lix: thanks for helping me!! This was so easy idk why i was nervous</p><p>Ji: dw baby he’s gonna love u ok?</p><p>Lix: ^^</p><p>[ GAY PANIC ]</p><p>Jeongin: why is this chat so dead?</p><p>Jisung: i don’t talk to betrayers</p><p>Minho: y’all hear sumthing?</p><p>Chan: i dont hear anything</p><p>Jeongin: haha very funny</p><p>Jeongin: wait</p><p>Jeongin: have you guys been planning something?</p><p>Chan: no</p><p>Jisung: what makes you think that?</p><p>Changbin: don’t worry you’re cute little head over it innie </p><p>Changbin: speaking of which</p><p>Changbin: does everyone want to have a sleepover at chan’s place?</p><p>Felix: ME!!</p><p>Seungmin: im in</p><p>Minho: ill be there!</p><p>Jeongin: ^</p><p>Jisung: ^^</p><p>Chan: wait, why at mine :(((</p><p>Changbin: u have the nicest blankets </p><p>Changbin: theyre literally like sleeping on clouds</p><p>Changbin: looks like everyones coming!!</p><p>Changbin: see you guys at 7!!</p><p>Chan:...</p><p>Chan: sigh</p><p> </p><p>Chan and Changbin had decided to meet up to figure out where each of them could take Hyunjin. </p><p>“What about taking him to the fair?” suggested Changbin</p><p>“But is that too cliche?” wondered Chan. He didn’t want the hangout to be cliche and for Hyunjin to think he was a loser.</p><p>“No way hyung! And there’s lots of games to play so you won’t get bored the entire time there and you can win him gifts!”</p><p>“Huh, you might be onto something Binnie,” Chan smiled as he imagined winning Hyunjin a cute plushie and seeing his smile. “I’ll take him to the fair! How about you take him to a karaoke room? You can impress him with your rap.”</p><p>Changbin shifted around in the chair he was sitting as he visioned it in his mind. Hyunjin swooning at the sound of him spitting out fast flowing raps. His lips curled up in a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I’ll do that hyung. Let’s text the group what we’re gonna do in a bit.” </p><p> </p><p>[ GAY PANIC ] </p><p>Chan: ok has everyone figured out what they want to do with hyunjin?</p><p>Chan: I figured we could sort this out before the sleepover</p><p>Minho: I'm gonna take him to Lotte World!!</p><p>Felix: I'm taking him to the arcade!</p><p>Changbin: I'm gonna bring him to a karaoke room</p><p>Chan: ok im going to go to the fair with him</p><p>Jisung: wow those are some good ideas!!</p><p>Seungmin: yeah</p><p>Seungmin: Now you guys actually have to ask him to go on those hangouts</p><p>Minho: wait</p><p>Minho: now im scared</p><p>Minho: what if he doesn't want to go with us?</p><p>Minho: what if he thinks im cold when I go ask him?</p><p>Chan: oh baby, you're a sweetheart okay?</p><p>Chan: he won't say no to you</p><p>Minho: are you sure?</p><p>Chan: ofc minho</p><p>Jeongin: I thought you guys said you weren't planning anything</p><p>Jeongin: what is this betrayal?????</p><p>Changbin: Shit this isn't the other chat????</p><p>Jeongin: OTHER CHAT!?!?</p><p>Felix:uhhhhh</p><p>Jisung: this was chan's idea</p><p>Chan: JISUNG WHAT THE FUCHJ</p><p>Chan: look innie</p><p>Chan: u already met hyunjin a bunch of times</p><p>Chan so we decided that the ones that hadn't met him yet would plan hangouts and then ask him to go with them</p><p>Chan: we're sorry for not telling you</p><p>Jeongin: thats okay chan hyung</p><p>Jeongin: I was just being dramatic</p><p>Jeongin: I'll hype up all of my hyungs</p><p>Jisung: aww innie &lt;3</p><p>Felix: Im gonna make brownies to bring to the sleepover I love you all!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you to WFLOO for leaving suggestions for the hangouts!! how is everyone? I hope you're all doing well!! black haired hyunjin really came for me wow he looks so adorable!!!!!! and im sure you noticed the extra pairings and the updated tags!! this is an ot8 poly relationship, however the main focus of this fic is how they get hyunjin to date them bc I ship hyunjin with everyone! but they are all dating each other before they meet hyunjin and they aren't jealous, its all light hearted!! Hope you enjoyed this update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. putting the plan in action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[MINHO HAS CREATED A NEW CHAT]</p>
<p>[MINHO HAS ADDED USER HYUNJIN TO THE CHAT]</p>
<p>[MINHO HAS CHANGED THE CHAT NAME TO minnie and jinnie]</p>
<p>[MINHO HAS CHANGED CONTACT NAME TO minnie]</p>
<p>[MINHO HAS CHANGED HYUNJIN TO jinnie]</p>
<p>minnie: hi hyunjinnie ;)</p>
<p>jinnie: hi hyung! Whats up?</p>
<p>minnie: i was wondering if you’re free over the weekend?</p>
<p>jinnie: uhh lemme go check my calendar</p>
<p>jinnie: yep im free hyung, why?</p>
<p>minnie: well i happen to have an extra ticket to lotte world if you’d like to come with me?</p>
<p>minnie: you dont have to come if you dont want to though</p>
<p>jinnie: NO WAY HYUNG</p>
<p>jinnie: ive been wanting to go to lotte world so badly!! Of course ill come with you!</p>
<p>jinnie: how should i dress?</p>
<p>jinnie: do you wanna match or should we contrast?</p>
<p>minnie: hyunjin</p>
<p>jinnie: are we going the whole day?</p>
<p>jinnie: will we eat out? What should i bring?</p>
<p>minnie: HYUNJIN</p>
<p>jinnie: oh sorry hyung i was rambling again wasnt i :(</p>
<p>minnie: thats okay jin, i think its cute ;)</p>
<p>jinnie: o-oh uhhh this was unexpected uhh</p>
<p>jinnie: can you please answer the questions tho?</p>
<p>minnie: ofc i can </p>
<p>minnie: we can match, yes we will go the whole day, we are eating out, just bring your cute self and get ready to have fun okay darling?</p>
<p>jinnie: darling?</p>
<p>minnie: oh sorry are you uncomfortable with that?</p>
<p>minnie: i can stop if you don’t like it, i dont want you to be uncomfy</p>
<p>jinnie: no hyung i really like it</p>
<p>minnie: well in that case</p>
<p>minnie: ill see you on saturday at 9 okay darling? Wear something cute and tell me the colour so we can match</p>
<p>jinnie: okay hyungie! Ill see you and wear something pastel!</p>
<p>minnie: you got it jinnie, bye</p>
<p>jinnie: bye hyung!</p>
<p>[GAY PANIC]</p>
<p>Minho: OKY HYUNJIN AGREED TO MY PLAN</p>
<p>Minho: those were the most nervewracking 10 minutes of my life oh my fuck</p>
<p>Minho: but the plan is on babies</p>
<p>Felix: thats great hyung!! Do you need help choosing an outfit?</p>
<p>Minho: yeah i think so, could you help me choose something pastel? Hyunjin wants to match</p>
<p>Felix: thats so cute!! Ofc ill come and help you plan out a fit today!!</p>
<p>Felix: i will help you look even more beautiful than you already are!</p>
<p>Minho: thanks lixie, im coming to give you kithes &lt;3</p>
<p>Felix: &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>with everything that happened lately I wasn't feeling very motivated to write but now that things have died down im back!! I will always support hyunjin and this story is a way to express how much I believe he deserves to be loved and appreciated so I hope you enjoy this short chapter, a longer chap with the hyunho date is in the works, again if there's something you'd like to see in the hyunho date feel free to comment and ill try my best!! please feel free to drop a comment or kudos and have a lovely day/night!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>